


(Lesbian) Top Gun

by taniadh



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Period-Typical Homophobia, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taniadh/pseuds/taniadh
Summary: Una serie de momentos a lo largo de la vida de Carol y María relacionados con algunas de las canciones de Top Gun
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Kudos: 2





	1. Take my breath away

Por fin había llegado el ansiado viernes. Por decirlo de alguna manera suave, había sido una semana de locos en la base. Los cálculos de Lawson no estaban bien ajustados y había tenido que repetir gran parte del proyecto. Además, algunos de los nuevos prototipos de motores habían fallado de forma catastrófica; había sido la propia Carol la que avisó de los fallos en pleno ejercicio cuando, de repente, el avión empezó a echar humo. Por suerte no había llegado a despegar y sólo tuvo que preocuparse de salir lo más rápido posible de aquella cabina y cruzar corriendo la pista mientras los más cercanos se encargaban de apagar el fuego con los extintores.

Había sido todo un logro que María consiguiese contenerse a sí misma y se conformara con sólo abrazar a la rubia, una vez estuvo a salvo, cerciorándose de que estaba realmente bien y sólo se había tratado de un susto. Los próximos días se dedicaron a estudiar y arreglar todos los motores nuevos de los que disponían para, después, volar con ellos. Habían sido unos días de muchos gritos y órdenes y maldiciones y accidentes en la base y con todo el mundo con los nervios a flor de piel.

El único momento de respiro que habían tenido era el de volver a casa con la pequeña Mónica que las esperaba con su enorme sonrisa y sus innumerables carcajadas; siempre encantada de ver a sus dos personas favoritas en el mundo aunque aún fuese demasiado pequeña para poder expresarlo con palabras. El problema es que ambas mujeres estaban tan cansadas que para cuando llegaban a casa sólo tenían energía suficiente para hacer la cena y prepararse para el día siguiente, ni siquiera Carol había podido aguantar el ritmo cuando una noche había intentado jugar con Mónica mientras María preparaba la cena y cuando ésta avisó de que ya estaba lista sólo recibió silencio por respuesta. Al ir a buscar a sus dos amores la estampa que encontró fue, cuanto menos, curiosa. Los juguetes y peluches se encontraban olvidados y esparcidos por el suelo del salón ya que Carol estaba tirada en la alfombra de una manera que parecía de todo menos cómoda, completamente dormida mientras Mónica aprovechaba para “escalar” por el torso de la piloto totalmente hipnotizada jugando con la hebilla del cinturón de la misma. Si ella misma no hubiera estado tan cansada también sin duda se hubiera acordado de hacer una foto antes de despertar a la bella durmiente y hacer que todas cenasen antes de irse a dormir.

Pero al fin había llegado el ansiado viernes y con él la ansiada promesa de dos días enteros de descanso y de poder olvidarse de bujías, destornilladores, aceite de motor y cualquier otra cosa relacionada con el trabajo; pero antes tenían que celebrarlo en Pancho y poder liberarse de tanto estrés. Una noche tranquila, sólo ellas y un par de cervezas y cantar alguna canción de Springsteen a todo volumen en el coche de camino a casa. El único problema es que la mayoría de la base parecía haber tenido la misma idea y ahora ocupaban casi todos los huecos del bar. Así que por más que quisiera, Carol tenía que ser más cuidadosa y no aventurarse siquiera a rozar la mano de María por más ocultas que estuviesen en sus asientos. Siempre habían tenido mucho cuidado para ser discretas. Con tanta gente y tantos conocidos era una locura arriesgarse, pero después de una semana de tanto ajetreo y sustos, tener que mantener la distancia incluso en uno de los pocos lugares donde tenían una mínima libertad, aunque sólo fuesen un par de besos robados a altas horas de la madrugada y en los rincones más oscuros del lugar, parecían un precio demasiado alto para pagar y la frustración se estaba adueñando de ambas mujeres. Aunque era la rubia la que más lo dejaba ver por la forma en la que estaba rompiendo la etiqueta adherida a la botella de cerveza.

Habían tenido la esperanza de que, según fuese pasando el tiempo y las rondas de chupitos, los pilotos se fuesen marchando a otros sitios, pero cuando escucharon como alguien cambiaba la canción de la máquina de discos y se animaba a sacar los micrófonos, todas las ilusiones que podían tener se hicieron añicos.

—Lo que faltaba… —resopló Carol echándose hacia atrás apoyando un brazo sobre el respaldo del asiento para ver quien era el primero en atreverse a cantar, quejándose después cuando tuvo la respuesta.— Hanson no, por favor.

Era conocido por lo poco tímido que era en relación a la malísima voz que tenía. Ya habían tenido que sufrir sus cánticos en la base cuando tenía un buen día o, simplemente, cuando se estaba cambiando en los vestuarios. Su tono de voz también podía rivalizar con el rugido de los motores de los caza porque, a pesar de la distancia, ésta llegaba hasta los vestuarios de las mujeres. Y ahora iban a ser parte del público de su nueva serenata.

En cuanto el aspirante a cantante entonó el primer verso de la canción Carol gimoteó cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa y desplomando su cabeza sobre éstos. María, que hubiera reído a carcajadas en otras circunstancias, en ese momento sólo pudo ofrecer una sonrisa de apoyo.

—Eh, al menos mientras están con el karaoke no se fijan en nosotras.

La sugerencia fue acompañada de un suave toque de su pie en el de la contraria por debajo de la mesa, un sustituto de una caricia que Carol supo interpretar y que recibió con una sonrisa cuando al fin levantó la vista. María siempre salvaba el día.

Pero aquella noche nada salía según lo planeado y, lejos de olvidarse de ellas, cuando uno de los pilotos las vio no dudó en invitarlas a unirse a la fiesta. De hecho el propio Baker se acercó hasta donde estaban e, incluso, llegó a sentarse al lado de María ofreciendo unos minutos de conversación que sólo siguió la morena. No se llevaban mal con aquel grupo de pilotos, de hecho eran buenos compañeros de trabajo, simplemente querían descansar de todo y poder disfrutar de un tiempo a solas y tener que seguir fingiendo que sólo eran amigas parecía exigirles un esfuerzo extra aquella noche.

Pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando empezaron a reproducir canciones que pertenecían a la banda sonora de Top Gun. Años ochenta, pilotos borrachos y un karaoke disponible eran una mala combinación, era imposible que no acabara sucediendo antes. El problema es que era la película favorita de Carol y teniendo en cuenta el humor que gastaba aquella noche, ver a sus compañeros cantando las canciones más conocidas con toda la emoción del momento y, luego, ver a algunos de ellos bailar con sus parejas cuando llegó alguna de las lentas era demasiado. Con un nuevo resoplido Carol tomó su chaqueta marrón poniéndosela de camino a la puerta de atrás del bar.

—Necesito tomar el aire.

María suspiró viendo como la contraria desaparecía en el frío de la noche cuando la puerta se abrió. Sólo era una estúpida película, llena de clichés y machismo y unas frases malísimas que sólo producían que quien las escuchase rodase los ojos. Pero Carol vivía por esa película porque fue la única que presentó a un personaje con las mismas ganas de volar que ellas, alguien que sabía lo que valía y que estaba orgulloso de lo bueno que era y, lo más importante, que no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta. Por supuesto que en la película Maverick no se había enfrentado ni a un tercio que los obstáculos que había tenido que superar Carol para llegar a donde estaban, muchísimo menos los de María. Pero María podía entender por qué para Carol era importante; la misma arrogancia e imprudencia de la que acusaban al personaje y que habían acusado a Carol en sus primeros días en la academia, eran las mismas cualidades que los hacían excepcionales pilotos y capaces de lo que se había creído imposible hasta el momento en el que lo realizaban. Y sí, en esa comparativa, a veces su relación también podía adaptarse, de una manera muy leve, a la que mantenían Maverick y Charlie. Ellas también tenían que mantenerla en secreto aunque por motivos totalmente diferentes; en su vida real podían perder su trabajo, sus alas y su vida, era mucho más arriesgado. Pero ellas también habían mantenido el juego de “me gustas pero no me atrevo a dar el paso” y puede que eso fuese culpa suya por obligarse a intentarlo con hombres, pero las constantes dudas de Caro sobre su propia valía y su capacidad para ser una buena pareja y una buena madre gracias al ejemplo que había visto en su casa, también habían hecho que su relación avanzase más despacio. Pero ya habían superado todo eso, ya sabían quienes eran y lo que querían, pero ellas no tenían una fecha límite en la que poder mostrar públicamente lo que eran para la otra, siempre serían “la mejor amiga” de la contraria, y Carol sería “la tía Carol” para Mónica a pesar de haber sido la primera persona en tenerla en brazos cuando llegó al mundo y haberla criado junto con María cada día de su vida. Y no, tampoco podrían bailar canciones lentas abrazadas en un bar como cualquier otra pareja. Porque aunque Carol juraba y perjuraba que no era ninguna cursi, ambas sabían que no dejaba pasar una oportunidad para hacer alguna de sus escenas totalmente románticas al estilo Hollywood y ridículamente cursis. Y el recordatorio de todo lo que no podrían tener pesaba demasiado. Dio un último trago a su cerveza y se levantó con un suspiro.

Carol, mientras, paseaba por la parte de atrás del bar manteniendo una cierta distancia con los cubos de basura, su única compañía. El aire frío de la noche la obligaba a guardar las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, pero agradecía que ese mismo frío golpeando contra sus mejillas la obligase a despejarse y a ver todo en perspectiva. Simplemente estaba de mal humor y aquel día parecía imposible salir de ese estado; sabía que podía ser muy testaruda pero también sabía que María la conocía y no se preocuparía más de la cuenta. No estaba ocurriendo nada que no hubiesen vivido miles de veces cuando habían salido a tomar algo, la diferencia es que esta vez ninguna de las dos había pedido otra ronda ni se había animado a salir a cantar o a jugar al billar o a cualquier otro juego del local. Había sido una semana muy estresante y por más que quisieran dejarla atrás, las consecuencias de ésta se estaban dejando ver aquella noche.

No era ninguna idiota, sabía que nunca podría tener esos momentos normales de cualquier pareja en público. Ya lo había aceptado mucho tiempo antes cuando ni siquiera imaginaba poder pasar esos momentos con alguien. Pero, a veces, el recordatorio de todo lo que no le podría dar a María, que se merecía el mundo como mínimo, ni a Mónica, ni a sí misma, dolía demasiado. Aunque fuese un estúpido baile con una canción estúpidamente cursi, de una película aún más estúpida.

La puerta abriéndose a su espalda la sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que se volviese justo para ver a María abrochándose los botones de su chaqueta.

— Danvers. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —saludó la morena maldiciendo el frío de exterior cuando sacudió las manos antes de cruzar los brazos en un intento por mantener el calor.  
Al momento Carol se acercó elevando los brazos para frotar los de María con sus manos y hacerla entrar en calor como siempre hacía; o al menos esa era la idea hasta que fue consciente de su gesto y se detuvo a mitad, lo que la dejó en una postura bastante cómica de ser otras las circunstancias. Sus brazos se encontraban alzados como si fuese a abrazar a la nada, y cuando fue consciente de ello, chasqueó la lengua con fastidio cerrando los ojos ante su propia torpeza.

Fue María la que cerró la distancia entre ellas cuando alzó la mano hasta la mejilla de la rubia buscando su mirada con aquella caricia. No necesitaban hablar para entenderse.

—Lo siento. —dijo al fin Carol con una expresión de disculpa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañada la morena volviendo a resguardar su mano al cruzar los brazos.

—Por haber salido así y por estar toda la noche de mal humor. Sólo quería pasar un rato contigo tranquilas sin tener que preocuparnos por nada. Lo último que quería era encontrarnos con todo la base y encima destrozando las canciones de mi película favorita en el karaoke. —Se detuvo a sí misma cuando fue consciente de sus palabras.— Y siento ser tan infantil.

—Ya, bueno. No serías mi Carol si fueras de otra manera. —replicó a modo de broma restándole importancia.

Dio un paso hacia ella pasando los brazos por los hombros de la rubia no dejando que ésta se alejase pese al pánico que mostraba su cara.

—¿Q-Qué haces? —la alarma en su voz era más que audible pero ni aún asustada se le ocurriría rechazar la cercanía de María.

—Intentando que te calles y me dejes alegrarte un poco la noche. —respondió sin inmutarse María cuando se acercó del todo pasando los brazos sobre sus hombros abrazándola y comenzado a balancearse muy suavemente.

Carol estaba completamente perdida; no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, aunque sus manos ya habían encontrado su lugar sobre la cintura de la mujer que amaba, dejándose llevar. No fue hasta que ésta empezó a bailar que no se percató de la música que se escuchaba amortiguada desde dentro del local. Le era vagamente familiar y tenía sus sospechas, pero no fue hasta que llegó el estribillo que pudo confirmar que se trataba de la balada principal de la película, tema mundialmente conocido y acompañante de una de las escenas más tórridas del cine de blockbuster; “Take my breath away”. Al momento sonrió ampliamente perdiéndose en aquel baile lento que mantenían y, sobre todo, en la calidez que María causaba en ella. Era imposible ignorar el tirón que sintió en su estómago y después en su pecho y que le provocaba aquel pequeño nudo en la garganta que amenazaba a lágrimas. Pudo controlarlas antes de que surgieran pero la emoción que aquel gesto había provocado en ella era imposible de pasar por alto. No necesitaba confirmación, sabía que María había sido la artífice de que esa canción en concreto sonase en ese momento y ellas pudiesen disfrutar de aquel pequeño momento robado. Porque sí, quizá nunca pudiesen bailar en un bar repleto de gente, pero siempre encontrarían su rincón apartado donde ser ellas mismas. Como siempre habían hecho; no aceptar un no y encontrar su propia manera de hacer las cosas.

Cerró los ojos apoyando la cabeza sobre la de María cuando ésta se escondió en su cuello, sospechaba que más por frío que por el baile, pero no importaba, aquel momento era perfecto.  
Siguieron balanceándose a ritmo de la lenta melodía y Carol incluso llegó a susurrar algunos de los versos en el oído de María sólo para escucharla reír sabiendo ya de antemano que esa sería la reacción que provocaría. Y así siguieron hasta que llegó el final de la canción seguida de otra que comenzaba con un rasgueo de guitarra y que no pertenecía a ninguna película.

—Gracias. —dijo Carol besando con reverencia la sien de María susurrando contra su piel.

Entonces fue el turno de María de sonreír y encogerse de hombros restándole importancia.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó tomando de la mano a la contraria cuando se separaron.

Carol asintió encaminándose hacia el lateral del local con María al lado, no quería volver a entrar y tener que ver a todo el mundo.

—Eres una cursi. —dijo de repente María con una pequeña risa eliminando cualquier maldad que pudiese interpretarse de aquella acusación.

Carol respondió con otra risa propia agachando la cabeza con cierta timidez.

—Sí, un poco. —admitió acariciando los nudillos de María con el pulgar.— Pero me quieres así. —terminó alzando la barbilla con una sonrisa del todo orgullosa.  
María sólo rio negando con la cabeza. Aquella sonrisa lo decía todo.

Como siempre hacían, cuando llegaron al frente del bar ambas se soltaron de la mano sintiendo al momento la ausencia de la misma pero sin comentar nada al respecto. Al menos esta vez no dolía tanto.

No habían salido aún a la propia carretera cuando Carol sintió como María colocaba la mano sobre la suya de nuevo. Al momento los dedos de ambas se entrelazaron, ya no tenían que esconderse. Y Carol aprovechó para elevar las manos de ambas hasta poder besar la de María con suavidad.

No todos los días serían buenos, no siempre estarían del mejor humor. Tendrían que seguir aguantando injusticias y seguir escondiéndose para todo el mundo; pero mientras pudiesen encontrar una forma de estar juntas de cualquier manera posible podrían enfrentarse al mundo. No tenían ninguna duda.


	2. Danger zone

Hay días que están destinados a torcerse. Y da igual el empeño que pongas en solucionarlo o en intentar ser positiva. Hay días de mierda. Y hoy, precisamente, era uno de ellos. 

Aquel era el primer día de la semana que Carol pasaba la noche en su propio apartamento y María estaba tan acostumbrada a que la rubia la despertase cada mañana que se le olvidó por completo programar el despertador. ¿Consecuencias? Se había quedado dormida y, además, había tenido que renunciar a su desayuno para poder llevar a Mónica a tiempo a la guardería. Cosa que no consiguió consigo misma cuando se presentó en su puesto una hora después de lo habitual. 

Desde hacía dos meses Carol vivía prácticamente con ella y con Mónica pero aún mantenía su propio apartamento para mantener las apariencias y, sobre todo, para una emergencia. Como el día en el que un compañero de base, y vecino del barrio de Carol, comentó que llevaba mucho tiempo sin verla por la zona. Su tono y su expresión no indicaban malicia ninguna pero sabían que no podían arriesgarse. Por lo que habían acordado que de vez en cuando Carol tenía que pasar un tiempo en su propia casa, al menos mientras la tuviese y no se mudase definitivamente con María con la excusa de “compartir gastos para ahorrar”. 

En resumen, María había tenido que dormir sola, lo cual aumentaba su mal humor, no había tomado café y, para mejorarlo todo, de camino a la base había pinchado una rueda de su preciado coche, pero por no llegar más tarde no había parado a cambiarla.   
No tuvo tiempo de hablar con Carol, queriendo recuperar su hora de retraso. Sabía que Lawson no se lo pediría pero María había aprendido pronto en su vida que tenía que trabajar el doble que el resto y, además, era una forma de agradecerle todas las veces que la había dejado salir antes por problemas relacionados con Mónica o, incluso, había cuidado de la pequeña un par de horas cuando ni ella ni Carol habían podido. 

Parecía que lo peor ya había pasado cuando llegó la tarde pero, cuando menos lo esperaba, avisaron a María para que atendiera una llamada de la guardería de Mónica. 

—Eh, desaparecida. Al fin te veo. —saludó Carol cuando coincidió con María en el pasillo. —¿Qué pasa? —preguntó preocupada cuando vio la expresión de la otra mujer. 

—¡Carol! —El alivio en la voz de la mujer más alta era evidente.- Eran de la guardería de Mónica; no es muy grave pero debe de de haber algún virus que se ha propagado por toda la clase y quieren que vaya a recogerla. Aunque no creo que aquí les siente muy bien que salga antes de tiempo teniendo en cuenta que he llegado tarde esta mañana. 

No había rastro de humor en el tono de la morena. Carol sabía lo mucho que María se esforzaba y la importancia que le daba a su trabajo. Sobre todo porque ser una mujer negra en las fuerzas aéreas implicaba que tenía que trabajar el doble que cualquiera a su alrededor para tener algo de reconocimiento. 

—No te preocupes por eso, a Lawson no le importará. —aseguró.

—El caso es que esta mañana pinchó una de las ruedas del coche y no he tenido tiempo de cambiarla. Y venía a pedirte prestado tu coche. —Antes de que la rubia pudiera si quiera abrir la boca, Maria se adelantó a matizar.— Sé que quieres a ese coche como si fuera un hijo y que no te gusta que nadie que no seas tú lo conduzca, pero te prometo que voy a cuidarlo muchísimo y te lo devolveré en cuanto vengamos del médico. 

La expresión de Carol pasó de la sorpresa a la incredulidad y después a la comedia cuando acabó por reír con una sonora carcajada. 

—¿Estás de broma? Voy contigo. Y no, no es porque tenga miedo de que le hagas algo a mi coche. 

—No puedo pedirte eso, Carol. Estás en el trabajo y no puedes irte así como así.

—Salvo que en realidad sí sea la hora de irme. —replicó la rubia cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa de suficiencia al haber estado preparada sabiendo lo que la contraria iba a decir. 

María miró alrededor asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie más que pudiera oirlas y, aún así, bajó el tono de voz hasta casi un susurro. 

—Se que te preocupas por Mónica tanto como yo, pero prometimos que tendríamos cuidado. Dijimos que no dejaríamos que nadie sospechase nada y si las dos salimos prácticamente volando cuando pasen estas emergencias vamos a llamar la atención. 

Los argumentos de María eran válidos, pero Carol estaba preparada. Descruzó los brazos que habían hecho de barrera entre ambas antes de dar un paso más hacia María aún manteniendo una distancia prudente. 

—María… —comenzó suavizando su expresión.— He pasado la noche en un apartamento diferente. Cada día llegamos siempre en coches separados y hasta tenemos horarios distintos. —Se atrevió a ser valiente cuando con un rápido movimiento rozó el dorso de la mano de la contraria; no podían arriesgarse a más.— Nadie sospecha nada y a nadie le va a extrañar que acompañe a mi amiga a recoger a su hija por una emergencia el día que ha pinchado la rueda de su coche. Confía en mí. 

Puede que Carol fuese una temeraria y que actuase antes de pensar la mayor parte del tiempo pero sabía que jamás arriesgaría la seguridad de María ni la de Mónica. Y eso unido a la mirada de cachorrito que estaba poniendo en ese momento ayudaba a que María no pudiese negarse como demostró con un suspiro de derrota. 

—Está bien, vámonos ya antes de que me arrepienta. 

Echó a andar hacia el aparcamiento en cuanto se rindió. No necesitaba mirar atrás para saber que en esos momentos Carol estaba con el puño en alto en señal de victoria. 

El viaje hacia la guardería no era muy largo, apenas media hora, pero María no dijo nada cuando Carol redujo ese tiempo a casi la mitad saltándose algún que otro control de velocidad. A esa hora apenas había coches circulando y sabía que estaba tan preocupada como ella por la pequeña Mónica pese a que las profesoras le hubieran asegurado que sólo era un catarro. 

Estaban entrando por la carretera del pueblo cuando Carol cambió la cinta de la radio del coche haciendo que al momento se escuchase la inconfundible melodía con la que comenzaba la película Top Gun, o, en otras palabras. “Danger zone” interpretada por Kenny Loggins. 

—¿En serio, Carol?

Tanto tiempo de conocer y convivir con Carol la había preparado para momentos como éste, el único problema es que aún así siempre conseguía sorprenderla. 

—¿Qué? Nos acercamos a una guardería repleta de virus y muy posiblemente a las madres de las criaturas comportándose como fieras por lo que les pasa a sus retoños. No sé tú pero a mi me parece una misión más que peligrosa. Y baja la voz antes de que llamemos su atención. —terminó con un susurro mientras maniobraba lentamente con el coche hasta aproximarlo a la entrada del edificio viendo cumplidas sus sospechas cuando tres madres histéricas acunaban a sus hijos. 

Todo era tan surrealista que María acabó por reír negando con la cabeza mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. No podía culpar a Carol por su comportamiento. Unos meses antes, en una pequeña fiesta de la guardería a modo de bienvenida, ésta había sido víctima de la curiosidad de todas las madres. Estaban acostumbradas, pertenecer a las fuerzas aéreas siempre era motivo de orgullo y de curiosidad para los demás, más aún si eran mujeres. Jugaron la carta de mejores amigas y como “la tía Carol” la ayudaba con Mónica. María no era la única madre soltera por lo que no tuvo que dar explicaciones ni nadie le preguntó por el padre de la niña. Pero sí que preguntaron a Carol por su vida y su pareja, y al saber que ésta no existía una de las mujeres intentó organizarle una cena con su primo. Hubiera sido cómico si no hubiese sido tan incómodo. Carol había aguantado pero a la menor oportunidad había escapado prefiriendo pasar el resto de la tarde llevando a niños a cuestas y jugando con ellos tirada en el suelo que volver a vivir un interrogatorio así. 

—Está bien, capitana Danvers. Comienzo la infiltración en la zona de peligro. Hay hostiles en la entrada pero si voy lo suficientemente rápido no habrá problemas. —indicó como si fuese una maniobra de una misión. 

—Muy bien. Yo vigilaré el transporte y os esperaré con el motor en marcha. —siguió Carol con la misma seriedad. 

María asintió firmemente antes de abrir la puerta del coche. Pero aún no había bajado de éste cuando Carol, haciendo gala de un gran dramatismo, tomó su mano deteniéndola. 

—No muestres temor ante el enemigo, Rambeau. Yo os cubro. 

La única respuesta fue una nueva carcajada por parte de María de camino hacia la guardería. Carol vigilaba con una mano en el volante dando golpecitos con los dedos al ritmo de la música y el codo contrario apoyado en la ventanilla, apoyando los nudillos en sus labios cubriendo así la sonrisa que aparecía en éstos. Era cierto, a veces podía ser muy infantil y una dramática; pero gracias a eso hoy había conseguido hacer reír a María en un día de lo más complicado. Y eso siempre era un triunfo para ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
